


Elite

by Mollytheoctoling8



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 loves her girlfriend, F/F, Help, My First Fanfic, This is Bad, elite octoling, headcannons! yay, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: a story for my headcannon that 8 is an elite octoling





	Elite

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, pls comment, i need advice.

8 had been turfing when she realized something.

While 8 was turfing, one of her teammates started asking a question.

“Hey are you alright, your tentacles look a bit weird.”

“What do you mean, i don’t feel weird, if i were sick i wouldn’t be turfing.”

“Oh sorry i just wanted to ask, it just looked weird”

After that round of turf, 8 had went home, wondering what the inkling was talking about, as it had started to worry her.

When she got home, she ran to the bathroom.

She screamed.

“Molly!? Are you ok”, Avi had come in on her girlfriend crying on the bathroom floor.

“Molly, what's wrong, are you ok, why are you crying!?”

“My tentacles, something’s wrong with them!”

Avi looked at her girlfriends tentacles, and noticed what she was talking about.

At the roots from her tentacles, and spreading, her tentacles were colored grayish brown.

She lifted Mollys head and noticed her eye’s slightly changed as well, as they were more peanut shaped.

Avi started laughing due to her girlfriends worrying

“Wha..why are you laughing! This is serious, what if i’m badly sick and dying, what if i die, huh Avi, are you going to laugh when i die.”

“No, Molly. The only reason i’m laughing is because you are all messed up about this, you're fine.

“And how do you know this, your not some kind of doctor.”

“Because i have seen octolings with tentacles like these, ya know, like marina’s tentacles.”

“But, why would my tentacles be like hers? I thought she did that to her tentacles?”

“Oh, no, Marinas tentacles are like that for a reason.”

“Why are our tentacles like this, i don’t remember anything like this from before i came here, and i don’t ever see any other octolings like this in the square.”

“Well i’m not sure about the eyes being apart of this, but marina and you are elite octolings.”

“...what’s an elite octoling?”

“I mean, first of all, i know you lost your memories, but i didn’t think it was that bad, and, second of all, an elite octoling is a octoling that is higher ranking than the rest.”

“But, why would i have these tentacles, i can’t be one of these ‘elite octolings’, i’m just an everyday octoling.”

“Well, it seems that your not an ‘everyday octoling’ as seen by your tentacles, and probably your eyes as well.”

“But why would i be an elite octoling, it’s not like i’m better than my other octoling friends, and why would my tentacle just start changing color.”

“Well, it might because of the tests, i’m not sure how an octoling gets their rank, but i’ve seen you do some of those test like it was an instinct, which to me, would be deserving of a high rank, as i could still fail a challenge after, like 20 tries, and i’m one of the “best agents”.”

“Then why aren’t your tentacles like mine if your the “best agent”.”

“I’m an inkling, not an octoling. and that color is a color inklings can't make, i think.” 

“Still, why would these things start happening now. It’s not like i did anything special recently, i’ve just been turfing and doing salmon run.” 

“I mean, i don’t understand how this elite stuff works, but i could go and see if i got anything about them, would you want to look for that in the library.”

“Oh um, no i’m fine i’ll just have deal with the changes, do you think i can get rid of these though, i just don’t feel right with these changes, i mean, i didn’t even want these changes.”

“I, don’t think this is reversible sadly. Though, you should be proud! Your an elite octoling, which is really cool, to me at least.”

“Oh. ok, i guess i will just have hide this, thanks for helping me, i just got scared for a moment there.”

“If i find anything to help you, i will give it to you, so don’t worry.”

Avi kissed her girlfriends head, telling her not to worry about this, that all would be fine.

“Avi, i’m tired, can we go to bed, i’ve been turfing all day and haven’t had any sleep.”

“Sure, i’m tired too”

When Molly stood up, Avi noticed how tall she had gotten. how’d did she get so tall?! Last time she saw her they were about the same height!

“Umm, Molly? When did you become so tall?

“Hmm? Oh your right i, am taller, my gosh why did this have to happen to me, this is all so confusing!”

“You know what, how bout’ we just go to sleep and find the other things that changed about you in the morning, it will save us a lot’v stress.

“...ok, but if we find anything i’m going to scream”

“Please don’t, i don’t want my ears to burst.”

Avi and Molly laid down on their bed, Molly wrapped her arms around Avis waist

Avi always thought Molly was strong, but now, she felt like her waist was getting crushed due to the unnatural strength that her gf had.

She noticed that Molly had already fell fast asleep, so she couldn’t tell Molly that she was hurting her, but she was relieved as well, as she didn’t want to give her girlfriend more thing to worry about in the morning.

They would have to deal with these changes together, she loves her girlfriend, so even if she changed, she still loved her.

Avi hugged her girlfriend, and made sure to be as helpful as she could with the situation she was in, and not to be anything other than loving, and showing that she still loved, even if she did change some.

 

Though she was disappointed in the fact that she wasn’t the tallest agent now, excluding marina.


End file.
